I Got You
by BabyBoomBoom0029
Summary: What happens when a case hits close to home? Will the team be able to save one of their own? Blood's thicker than water, and when one's in trouble Best to seek out a relatives open arms. Author Unknown *McAbby, possibly Tiva*
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

"Mommy? Mommy? Where you mommy?!" The little girl stumbled as she tried to walk around the room. She waked around for a few minutes scared and alone before she finally found someone to help her.

"Hi honey. I'm a police officer. I'm going to help you. What is your name?" A woman with short blond hair knelt down in front of the small child.

"Emma." She looked down at her shoes.

"Emma, my name is Peg. Do you know where your Mommy is?" Peg smiled.

"Need mommy." The little girl shook her head 'no'.

"Where is your daddy?" Asked the cop.

"Bad daddy. No daddy."

"Well, who else is in your family?" Asked the officer.

"Aunt Abby." Emma pointed to a picture frame on the bookshelf behind Peg.

It was a picture of a woman with black pigtails and a young man wearing a NCIS baseball cap. The little girl was being held by the woman and was sandwiched between her and the young man. A dog was happily standing next to the trio.

"That Jet-o" Said Emma pointing to the dog.

"Kevin, find out who this is." Peg took the picture off the shelf and handed it to her partner. "She says this woman is her Aunt Abby. Don't know who he is but he's got a NCIS cap on."

"Alright, I'm on it." He pulled out his cell phone and started dialing.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"If the victim isn't a marine or a sailor, then why are we here?" Ziva asked

"Local L.E.O.'s say the only lead they have on the missing woman is that she knows someone who works for us. They want to know if we can give them a hand and ID the person she knows." DiNozzo said as he parked the car.

"That is also why Gibbs stayed while we came out here." McGee added.

Tony, Ziva and McGee got out of the sedan. The trio started up the walkway but half-way up McGee stopped dead in his tracks.

"Let's go McSlowpoke!" Tony shouted.

"Tony. I know this house. I know who lives here." As if on cue Emma came running out the front door, headed straight for McGee.

"Uncle Tim!" She ran straight into his open arms.

"Emma, what happened? Are you OK?" Tim scooped her up and hugged her tight.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Tony and Ziva stood with their mouths hanging open.

"Probie, your sister has a kid?" Tony asked.

"No. Emma's mom is a friend of Abby's. When Sam has to work Abby babysits. Emma likes to come over and play with Jethro." McGee explained. "Officer, what happened?"

Officer Peg walked over to the NCIS agents, "The neighbors reported sounds of an argument. Glass breaking, screaming, yelling, things being thrown. They knew a little girl lived here and the mom is single, they were concerned about both of their safety. My partner and I arrived on the scene. The door was open, the living room looks like a tornado went through it and this little one was in the middle looking for her mom. We swept the house, no one is in there. Our CSU team arrived a little bit before you did. EMTs checked out the girl and she's fine. Scared but fine. She hasn't been able to tell us what happened but I don't know if she didn't see it or if she is just too little to say what happened. I'm assuming it's the latter of the two. You know anyone who would want to hurt her mom?"

"Yea, just one." McGee said, "I have to call Abby and make sure she is OK." McGee pulled out his cell phone and speed dialed Abby's cell. "Abby, are you OK?...Something happened to Sam....Emma is fine, but you might want to get down here...Tell Gibbs you need to get down here...Abby I promise, Emma is fine...ok I'll see you in a bit."

"Who would want to hurt a single mother?" Ziva asked.

"Her ex." McGee shifted Emma in his arms, "She left her ex when Emma was about six months old. He was an abusive alcoholic so Sam left. For the last year and a half, since Emma turned one, Sam has been trying to get Mark's parental rights terminated but it's still sitting in the court system."

"OK, McGee write down all you know about the ex and anything else that might be helpful. Ziva, bag and tag, I'll sketch and take pictures. Officer, NCIS will take it from here. We will need anything your CSU team found." Tony said authoritatively.

"Sure thing Agent DiNozzo." Peg turned back towards the house, "Hey Kevin! Wrap up, we're out of here."

DiNozzo, McGee and David waited until the local officers were out of the house and the evidence was given to them before entering.

"Uncle Tim, I hungry." Emma said.

Tim sat Emma down in her booster seat at the table and placed a small dish of animal crackers and a sippy cup of juice in front of her. Emma quietly ate while McGee wrote down anything he could think of about Sam, while DiNozzo and Ziva processed the crime scene.

~*~*~*~*~

"What have we got?" Gibbs entered the living room.

"Missing single mother, in a nasty custody battle. The mother just so happens to be the friend of our resident forensic specialist and our little probie." Tony explained. "We've got everything bagged, tagged, sketched, and photographed."

"Boss, I've jotted down everything I could think of about Sam and Mark. I've also got Sam's computer bagged and tagged." McGee said.

"What about the girl? What do we do with her?" Ziva asked.

"Abby is listed as next of kin. McGee, you and the little one are with me. Ziva, DiNozzo take the evidence."

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Abby! Abs!?" McGee yelled over Abby's music.

"Timmy! Is Emma OK? Where is she?" Abby bounced over next to McGee.

"Upstairs. With Gibbs."

"Really?" She raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"See that was my reaction too. Got anything from the evidence yet?"

"No I'm still processing some of it. Prints at the scene only match Sam." Abby sighed and sat in a chair behind the lab table. "Tim do you really think Mark took her?"

"Who else would have, Abs?" Tim put his arms around Abby from behind her and laid his chin on her shoulder. "Sam will be alright Abs. She can take care of herself."

"What about Emma?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if something happens to Sam? Then what?" Abby said.

"Well, you are Emma's next of kin. And you are a great aunt. Also you have me. At anytime, I'm here Abs." McGee tightened his grip on Abby, "I promise, Sam will be OK."

Abby tilted her head to look at McGee, "You can't promise that Tim." She said solemnly.

A/N: In case anyone wants to know. Emma is 2 1/2yrs old.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"You ever think you'd see a little kid call McGee 'uncle'?" Tony asked Ziva.

"It had to happen eventually. His sister is bound to have children someday." Ziva continued typing at her computer without looking up.

"So McUncle. How is it that you have a niece?"

"Abby babysits Emma when Sam has to work on the weekend. Emma likes to come over and play with Jethro. Sam and Abby graduated college together. After Abby moved here, Sam met Mark, and they got married. Then he started drinking all the time. He started hitting her and when she found out she was pregnant with Emma she moved to Baltimore. She got a job at John Hopkins and hasn't really had any contact with Mark until a few months ago. He started calling her, telling her she had to come back and he wanted to work things out. She had to change her number a few times." McGee explained.

Gibbs walked into the bullpen and sat at his desk.

"Boss I got something." DiNozzo pointed to the screen in the bullpen, "Mark Thompson. Age 35. I pulled his license from Virginia DMV."

"We also pulled the restraining order Mrs. Thompson has filed on Mr. Thompson." Ziva put the restraining order on the screen alongside the license.

"This is the court documents pertaining to the custody of Emma. Looks like Mrs. Thompson has been trying to get rid of Mr. Thompson for a long time. This document states that Mr. Tate's parental rights should be terminated because he's a wife beater, and an alcoholic. He hasn't contested anything; he's just stalled court proceedings." Tony flipped through the folder in his hands.

"You find anything useful DiNozzo? Like an address?" Gibbs asked.

"186 Mello Drive in Norfolk, Virginia."

"DiNozzo, Ziva with me. McGee. Take Abby and the kid back to your place. You're on protection detail." Gibbs grabbed his gear and headed for the elevator.

~*~*~*~*~*~

McGee made his way down to Abby's lab to collect her and Emma. As per Gibbs' instructions they were to head back to his place for the night. As he stepped out of the elevator he noticed there was no music playing. That was never a good sign. He walked in and noticed all the lights were off except the one over her desk. Tim stood in the doorway taking in the scene in front of him. Abby had her feet propped up on her desk, and she was leaning back in her chair. On top of her, wrapped in her arms was Emma. Both girls were fast asleep. McGee walked over and gently shook Abby awake.

"Hey." He whispered, "We should get Emma, back to my apartment so she can sleep comfortably."

"You take her. I have more work to do. AFIS had a hit on a mystery print at the scene. It's Marks." Abby passed Emma to McGee and stretched, "I have more to do. Samples to run and evidence to process." Abby walked back to the table in her lab.

"Abs. Come home. Get some sleep and then you can finish tomorrow. Gibbs, Ziva and Tony are already on their way to Marks. I'll never hear the end of it if Gibbs finds out I took Emma and left you here alone. C'mon, come home." McGee pleaded.

"I'm coming back first thing in the morning." She stated.

McGee handed Abby her coat and waited with Emma while Abby shut all her 'babies' off. Once all the machines were off Abby and McGee left for his apartment.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Gibb's pulled into the driveway of Mr. Thompson's house. By the looks of the place it looked like no one had been home for a long time.

"DiNozzo, Ziva, check around back. I'll take the front." Gibbs ordered.

"So, Ziva what do you think about this whole 'uncle' McGee thing?" Tony said as they made their way around to the back of the house. "I mean I always knew McGeek and Abby are our version of Ross and Rachel but a shared niece? I didn't see that one coming."

"Ross and Rachel?" Ziva asked her brow furrowed in confusion.

"You've never seen F.R.I.E.N.D.S.? Ross and Rachel, the on again, off again relationship for the whole series that span ten years."

"Is everything a TV show or a movie to you?" Ziva asked as they approached the back door.

"Not everything." DiNozzo walked up to the back door, and noted that it was wide open. He and Ziva drew their weapons and entered the house. Ziva walked in first and headed into the next room while DiNozzo swept the kitchen.

"Clear!" Ziva and DiNozzo shouted at each other.

"DiNozzo! Ziva! Up here!" Gibbs shouted from the second floor. When Ziva and Tony got up the stairs they saw Gibbs standing in the master bedroom. Two bodies were on the floor. "Call Ducky. They're both dead."

~*~*~*~*~*~

"She sleeping?" Abby asked as Tim shut his bedroom door quietly.

"Yea. Jethro is at the foot of the bed and Emma is right in the middle. You OK?" Tim pulled up a chair and sat beside Abby at his computer desk.

"Yeah...no, not really. I'm worried about Sam. Mark is...a horrible person. And if something happens to Sam, that little girl in there will be all alone."

"She has you. And you have me." Tim reached a hand out and placed it gently on Abby's arm. "Gibbs will find Sam."

Abby turned her chair towards him, "Yeah but will she be ok when he finds her?"

"I don't know." McGee confessed. Abby got up and sat in McGee's lap. He put his arms around her waist and held her close. "No matter what Abs, everything will be alright."

"I hope so McGee." Abby rested her head on his shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Last chapter. I hope you like it.

**Chapter 4**

"Hello." McGee said while still half-asleep. "Boss…what…I'll tell Abby…Yea boss….We'll be right there." McGee flipped his phone closed and gently shook Abby awake. "Abby." Abby cracked an eye open.

"What? What's wrong?" She yawned.

"Gibbs called." Emma started to shift between them. "We have to talk." McGee carefully got out of bed and walked out of his bedroom with Abby following behind. Tim sat at his computer desk. Abby placed herself in his lap.

"Why do we need to talk?" She asked fearing the worst. McGee kissed her shoulder.

"They found Sam." McGee took a deep breath, "She's dead. Abby, Gibbs says she was shot. Mark is also dead." Abby shuddered in McGee's arms while she cried. "Gibbs said it looks like murder suicide." McGee held Abby tight as she cried for her fallen friend.

"Aunt Abby? Uncle Tim?" Emma slowly toddled out of the bedroom. "Why you cry?" Emma asked.

"C'mere sweetheart." Tim said. He pulled Emma up onto the chair with him and Abby. The little girl hugged her aunt not knowing what was wrong.

"Don't cry." Emma said. Abby looked down smiled through her tears. "It ok."

"Yea, Emma. It's ok." Abby said. The three stayed like that until finally Emma fell back asleep.

"Gibbs wants us at NCIS." McGee said softly to Abby. Abby shifted herself and picked Emma up. She laid her down on McGee's bed while she got ready to go to work. McGee checked his for his sig and badge while Abby packed a bag for Emma. "Ready?" McGee asked.

"I guess." Abby said solemnly. McGee picked up and carried Emma out of his apartment. He started his car while Abby buckled Emma in her car seat. McGee took her hand in his while he drove to NCIS.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Abby sat in Tim's chair waiting for Gibbs. The moment he stepped out of the elevator she was in his arms.

"It's ok Abby. It will be ok." He softly rubbed her back.

"What am I going to do?" She asked, "What about Emma?"

"You are going to take care of her." Gibbs stated.

"But I can't do it alone." She said, sounding scared.

"You are not alone." Gibbs declared. He steered Abby towards the bullpen, "You have DiNozzo, Ziva, Palmer, Ducky, Me and McGee." He dropped his voice so only she could hear him, "And I know McGee won't leave no matter what and neither will I."

"We're all here for you Abs." DiNozzo said smiling at her.

"Anytime you need us." Ziva added.

"It will be rather exciting to have a little one around. Don't you think Jethro?" Ducky asked.

"Abs." McGee said. He took her hand in his and gently rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand, "I'm always here. I got you." He stated matter-of-factly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

6 months later, McGee and Abby's house

"Grandpa Gibbs!" Emma flew into her surrogate grandfathers arms, "I three!"

"I know, happy birthday!" He said lifting the little girl into his arms.

"Grandpa Ducky!" Emma wiggled her way over to Ducky who walked in behind Gibbs.

"Hello little one." He said give her a kiss on the cheek, "Can you help me?"

"Yup."

"I have a very special present for a very special little girl, but I don't know where to put it." He said pulling a present out from behind his back.

"It goes there with those ones silly!" She said pointing to a table decorated with balloons and streamers.

"Hey Ducky, Gibbs." McGee went over and greeted them, "Thanks for coming. Abby is out back with Ziva, Tony and Palmer."

Ducky allowed himself to be pulled outside by Emma. McGee was about to follow when Gibbs held him back.

"Have you asked her?" He asked.

"I asked her this morning." McGee said smiling ear to ear.

"Well…" Gibbs prodded.

"Abby, Sarah and Ziva have been talking wedding plans since Ziva and Tony showed up."

"Good for you, Tim." Gibbs clapped the younger man on the shoulder, "You hurt her or that little girl, and I'll kill you."

"I know. Thanks." Gibbs and McGee joined the rest of the group outside. McGee made his way over to Abby's side. "I love you." He kissed her cheek.

"Gibbs!" Abby hugged him, "Look! Timmy asked this morning!" She showed him her left ring finger.

"I threatened to kill him." Gibbs confessed.

"So did Tony and Ziva. Ducky told him he would start the autopsy while he was alive. And Sarah told him she would pick my side over his." Abby smiled, "I'm so loved." Abby walked back over and sat next to Ziva.

Abby watched as Emma ran around the backyard being chased by Tim's sister Sarah and Palmer. Abby loved her house. She never thought of herself as someone who would have the house, husband and kid but she is. Abby and McGee had legally adopted Emma and bought a house together. There just was no room in either of their apartments for two adults, a toddler and a dog. This morning Tim had proposed and Abby said yes before he could finish asking. Life couldn't get any better. She looked around while she sipped her Caf-Pow. Gibbs and Ducky were sitting beside Jethro sipping beers. Tony and McGee were discussing their respective relationships. Tony and Ziva had finally pulled their heads out of the sand and admitted their feelings for each other. They were expecting a little DiNozzo in a few months. Abby supposed rule twelve went out the window when it came to love. After all, rule twelve states "Never date a co-worker." It doesn't say "Never fall in love with a co-worker." Yup, Abby's life was the exact opposite of what she thought she wanted, but she wouldn't change it for the world.

~Fin~


End file.
